Griger
Griger, Aka Tyson Maw, is brand new into the Hero role and has been doing it for over one year now. he was trained by his Master Sho who lives in the hidden Paradise known as Shangri-La. After completing his training, and mastering all he could about it he returned to the States to begin his mission of protecting the innocent and keeping the peace in the world. He is a Honorary member of The Team with Designation B30. Appearance Underneath his suit shows a tanned male of mexican/salvadorian descent who has harden his body through the rough training showing nothing but muscles along with no arm-hair. Along with the combed back hair and earings on both of his ears, he also shows much moderation when out on the streets in his normal clothes. Branded in his muslces are the Iki symbols of Kai Sho which can include from tens of hundreds of symbols that have many different meanings tattooed all across both of his arms and many diiferent powers. In public the symbols fade away making sure no one sees them accidentily. Personality At most times Tyson isn't intrested in letting himself be caught in the eyes of the public to be dubbed a "Celebirty hero" and will often destroy any news camras or video surveillance to make sure he will not be reconized. Those who are close to Tyson in terms of other superheroes and friendships know that he isn't for working together at times and prefers to handle things on his own when possible. Though he is not shy of asking for help when he needs it, and would come to the aid of others should they ask for it or require it. Among normal people Tyson shows to be a intellectual person who is often respected by others, yet when it comes to those that insults him, many are left being treated by him afterwords. In addition using his advance ways of technology has made him paranoid as he even constructed an auto-tuner that fits over his throat to disguise his voice to make sure no one would be able to trace him. History Tyson Maw was born to two loving parents and was just a normal baby living in Los Angeles, until tragedy struck four days after his birth when he and his parents were in a car crash and killed with him in it. He luckliy survived and was place in foster home after foster home for four years of his life, At the age of five, he was placed in a home where the parents didn't care about him, but instead the money Tyson had, Eventually growing sick of having no love, he ran away and hopped on a train that left to San Fransico. He started to live around Chinatown on the streets where he was forced to rob and steal food and supplies to survive till he was 14 years old. One day he tried to mug another random person, but was immediatly punched down and knocked unconscious. After Tyson awoke, he found in the local hospital where nurses told him that the same stranger he tried to rob, had brought him over. After a couple of days with no sign of the injuries getting better, the stranger entered and introduced himself as Kisai. It was there that he gave Tyson two choices that would dramtically change his life, either he would stay in this hosptial for the rest of his life where he could no longer mug innocent people. Or he could join Kisai on his journey home and begin training for something that could mean life or death to the world. Tyson chose the latter and headed with Kisai to the Kun-Lun Mountains '''In China. It was there that Tyson discovered the mythical paradise of Shangri-La, and discovered that Kisai was the Guardian and Master of it. After being told that the person he came in with was a replica, he met the original Kisai who told him that Tyson would be training to bring peace to the world. He was implated with symbols that let him absorb the energies of the place but did not keep him young forever. Years had passed as Kisai taught Tyson the whole concept of his own created Martial Art, Kai Sho, along with Swordsmanship, Ninja abilities, and even helped Tyson realize his potential as a scientist. During that time he was also told about Kisai's past as well as why he was chosen for this training and why he was the only one. 2016-2017 Apon completting his training and recieving his blade he dubbed, '''Kagi, Sho's final instruction was to go back to the States and begin his new life under his new hero mandle; Griger, The Protector. When he returned, he enrolled in college and managed to earn his degree in an small amount of time as he was then scouted by several scientis who worked at The Research Facility in Happy Harbor where they accepted him as an new member of the Board of Director's overseeing the Project Splicer. It was there he faced off against his first opponent, Diyau, who was originally one of the Former-Members of the Board. After countless struggles, he managed to change her ways and they became partners. A full year had passed since Tyson returned to the states, he has changed much after meeting and helping heroes and innocent people alike. At one point in his carrer he helped the team out of one tough situation and was made an honorary member which he declined and told that he was not ready to join teams just yet. Although He told them that should they ever need help, he would only be one call away and was then given access to the Zeta Beam-Network. He later dropped his access and became a full-member of The Team. It has not been revealed that the true reason Griger joined The Team was to keep a closer eye on them. In actuality, he feels that they are one of the few possible groups to turn rogue against protecting the innocent. He stays with the group and prepares to deal with them should they stray off the right path. Abilities *'Kai Sho'- Is the new form of Martial Art that has been created by Master Sho, Protector and Guardian of Shangri-La, that cultivates three key parts of the human body Physical, Mental, and Spiritual. Sho taught Tyson the Physical of Swordsmanship, The Mental of Iki Symbols, and The Spiritual of Ninja Training. It also bestowed apon Tyson how he could focus the energies of Shangri-La into his body, mind, and spirit making him stronger than before. *'Master Swordsmanship'- Tyson was known to be at the same level as his Master and is capable of sharp percision strikes and fluid movement not thought possible. *'Iki Symbol'- In times of old, The Ancients who lived in Shangri-La found the energies there remarkable and used Mysticism to absorb the energy into their body. Then by creating a new way of writing, the impossbile became possible which could be transforming metal to gold or able to summon the elements right at the tip of anyone's fingertips. Tyson is an Expert and is able to use every power that is tattooed on both his arms, something his master couldn't do. *'Ninjutsu'-Tyson has mastered the Art of the Ninja including that of stealth, deception, and fighting style which he has given much training over. *'High Intellect'- Due to the energies of Shangri-La, it slowly increased the level of his strength, speed, and intellegence to new heights he could only dream of. He is severly advanced in many known fields of science and able to create high end advance technology. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat'- He is known to be able to break through concrete easily without damaging any part of his hand as well as keep up with many known heros. He has been shown to be expert in many martial arts including Judo, Muai Thai, and Karate. *'Immunity '- Along with his training, Kisai injected a small dose of roughly 20 different poisions for Tyson's body to adapt to. Weakness *'Weapon-Dependency '- Griger's soul blade Kagi is completly intertwined with it's user which presents very troubling problems, if the sword cracks or is attacked in anyway the weilder would be subjegated to horrible pain. And if the blade should ever be broken completely then the weilder faces death in an instant. *'Iki Symbol Limit' - Unlike Kisai, who is able to use the Symbols endlessly, Griger may only use atleast four times in one day, the overuse of this art causes significant damage to the entire being of a person and can lead to noncureable damages. Equipment *'Kagi'- Is the sword that was forged with esscenes of Tyson's whole soul, it has been shown to be capable of cutting any objects or most known energies except for the living including plant, animals, and Sentient Beings even when tainted with evil. *'Cyber-Suit'- After arriving back to The United States, Tyson decided that to help others in danger he would need to become something he never thought he could be, a hero. Using some of his own created technology, he was able to fashion himself a suit that connects with all of his systems in the human body. This allows him to adapt to most known situations as well as allow stealth and deception that goes along with his Ninja training. it is also equipped with high hacking programs, geograph synchronization of any area, and style changes to anything Tyson may think of. Relationships Master Sho A long time Teacher, Master Sho was the person who taught Tyson his Martial Art of Kai Sho and not only acted like a master but a father as well. Red X Although Red X does not acknowledge Griger for much yet, Griger himself respects the power he weilds as well as the raw emotion he can put out. After the fight with him ,Griger knew that he was the strongest person aside from his master that he ever faced before. Loran Ever since Griger had been involved with the team, he and Loren are good friends when the time is calm, mostly the two often argue much due to Griger's constant blabing of her name to Demons. Though it has been shown that they care for each other and would help each other in an instant. Saint Walker II Although they are complete opposite at times, most times they are known to be good friends when it counts like when Griger put a protection around her to stop the effects of the Chromium hurting her. Diyau When they first met, she was an angry assassin who wanted revenge on the Board of Director's who fired her, they met and fought each other, though it was stopped when her muscle scar tore too far and she lost the ability of her leg. In an act of goodwill, he managed to use his Iki Symbol of healing and fixed it. This act resulted in partnership with each other, though secretly Griger had romantic feeling for her but could not express them. After Diayu later became a permenant member of The Team he later revealed his true feelings to her. Livewire When they first met, Livewire had interrupted Griger's investigation regarding Sportsmaster and some unusual technology he was selling to some small-time crime orginizations. After Sportsmaster escaped, Livewire offered to help which led the two to a facility where they did battle against Icicle Jr. and Killer Frost. After he saved his life, Griger took the two villains to be interigated, but not before Griger told Livewire his real name considering him a trustworthy friend. Tenebrous Although they started off on the wrong foot with Tenebrous's jealousy and rage of Griger, they have started to somewhat get along. Though at times Tenebrous will often disobey Griger's orders and just do what he pleases. Later on as Griger went to work with The Team, their relationship has gone from simple rivalry to a standared friendship.